Dir En Grey/Discography
This is a list of all of Dir En Grey's songs. Please note that while the band has released countless alternative versions of these songs, the songs in this list are all unique, meaning that each of them has unique lyrics provided by the booklets. For a list of all tracks of each release, please go to the corresponding article. MISSA (1997) # 霧と繭 # 「S」 # Erode # 蒼い月 # GARDEN # 秒「」深 GAUZE (1999) # GAUZE -mode of adam- # Schweinの椅子 # ゆらめき # raison detre # 304号室、白死の桜 # Cage # 蜜と唾 # mazohyst of decadence # 予感 # MASK # 残-ZAN- # アクロの丘 # GAUZE -mode of eve- MACABRE (2000) # Deity # 脈 # 理由 # egnirys cimredopyh +) an injection # Hydra # 蛍火 # 【KR】cube # Berry # MACABRE -揚羽ノ羽ノ夢ハ蛹- # audrey # 羅刹国 # ザクロ # 太陽の碧 鬼葬 (2002) # 鬼眼-kigan- # ZOMBOID # 24個シリンダー # FILTH # Bottom of the death valley # embryo # 「深葬」 # 逆上堪能ケロイドミルク # The Domestic Fucker Family # undecided # 蟲-mushi- # 「芯葬」 # JESSICA # 鴉-karasu- # ピンクキラー # 「神葬」 six Ugly (2002) # Mr.NEWSMAN # Ugly # HADES # Umbrella # children # 秒「」深 VULGAR (2003) # audience KILLER LOOP # THE IIID EMPIRE # INCREASE BLUE # 蝕紅 # 砂上の唄 # RED…[em] # 明日無き幸福、呼笑亡き明日 # MARMALADE CHAINSAW # かすみ # Я TO THE CORE # DRAIN AWAY # NEW AGE CULTURE # OBSCURE # CHILD PREY # AMBER Withering to death. (2005) # Merciless Cult # C # 朔-saku- # 孤独に死す、故に孤独。 # 愛しさは腐敗につき # Jesus Christ R'n R # GARBAGE # Machiavellism # dead tree # THE FINAL # Beautiful Dirt # Spilled Milk # 悲劇は目蓋を下ろした優しき鬱 # 鼓動 THE MARROW OF A BONE (2007) # CONCEIVED SORROW # LIE BURIED WITH A VENGEANCE # THE FATAL BELIEVER # AGITATED SCREAMS OF MAGGOTS # GRIEF # 凌辱の雨 # DISABLED COMPLEXES # ROTTING ROOT # 艶かしき安息、躊躇いに微笑み # THE PLEDGE # REPETITION OF HATRED # THE DEEPER VILENESS # CLEVER SLEAZOID UROBOROS (2008) # SA BIR # VINUSHKA # RED SOIL # 慟哭と去りぬ # 蜷局 # GLASS SKIN # STUCK MAN # 冷血なりせば # 我、闇とて･･･ # BUGABOO # 凱歌、沈黙が眠る頃 # DOZING GREEN # INCONVENIENT IDEAL Unplugged Disc # DOZING GREEN (Before Construction Ver.) # GLASS SKIN (Japanese Lyrics Re-mastering) # DOZING GREEN (Japanese Lyrics Re-mastering) DUM SPIRO SPERO (2011) # 狂骨の鳴り # THE BLOSSOMING BEELZEBUB # DIFFERENT SENSE # AMON # 「欲巣にDREAMBOX」あるいは成熟の理念と冷たい雨 # 獣慾 # 滴る朦朧 # LOTUS # DIABOLOS # 暁 # DECAYED CROW # 激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇 # VANITAS # 流転の塔 THE UNRAVELING (2013) # Unraveling # 業 # かすみ # 鴉 # Bottom of the death valley # Unknown.Despair.Lost # THE FINAL Disc II # MACABRE ARCHE (2014) # Un deux # 咀嚼 # 鱗 # Phenomenon # Cause of fickleness # 濤声 # 輪郭 # Chain repulsion # Midwife # 禍夜想 # 懐春 # Behind a vacant image # Sustain the untruth # 空谷の跫音 # The inferno # Revelation of mankind Disc II # and Zero # てふてふ Singles and other songs * 藍紫色 (1997) * 刹那 (1997) *JEALOUS (1998) ** JEALOUS ** Unknown･･･Despair･･･a Lost *｢楓｣~if trans･･･~ (1998) ** Ash ** 惨劇の夜 ** 業 *-I'll- (1998) ** -I'll- ** 虜 *【KR】cube (2000) ** JEALOUS -reverse- *太陽の碧 (2000) ** children *ain't afraid to die (2001) ** ain't afraid to die *embryo (2001) ** embryo *かすみ (2003) ** 腐海 *朔-saku- (2004) ** G.D.S. *GLASS SKIN (2008) ** undecided *激しさと、この胸の中で絡み付いた灼熱の闇 (2009) ** 残 *LOTUS (2011) ** OBSCURE *DIFFERENT SENSE (2011) ** 罪と規制 *蜜と唾 (2011) **蜜と唾 * [(Remastered & Expanded) (2012)|UROBOROS [Remastered & Expanded (2012)]] ** HYDRA -666- ** BUGABOO RESPIRA *輪郭 (2012) ** 霧と繭 *SUSTAIN THE UNTRUTH (2014) ** SUSTAIN THE UNTRUTH ** 流転の塔 (Acoustiv Ver.) *詩踏み (2016) ** 詩踏み